Silence speaks for itself
by Samifer
Summary: Damon and the others attempted a spell to send all of the originals to hell, but ended up getting Adam out instead. Now Adam is living with Damon. Adam has haunting memories of hell, and Damon wants to do more than just help him.


"Adam, I need to…. I need to talk to you."

I turn my head to see Damon standing in the doorway, a folded piece of paper in hand. I'm lying in bed, sometime shortly passed 1 A.M. I sit up, squinting my eyes at the light that I had left on when I'd went to sleep.

"What is it?" My voice is hoarse and weak.

He takes a deep breath and sits down at the edge of my bed. He unfolds the paper, biting his lip, and opens his mouth. He doesn't speak, a slightly troubled look on his face.

"Damon, what's going on?" I ask, sitting up slightly.

He frowns, looking at the paper, "You know what, never mind…. Sorry for waking you up, I guess this just has to be for another day."

"What do you mean?" I ask, with a strange sort of lazy concern.

"Never mind, don't worry about it…" he mutters, folding the paper back up and putting it in his pocket. He smiles at me, gently resting my head back on my pillow, "Go back to sleep." He whispers softly, standing up and turning the light off.

I stay completely still until I see his silhouette approach the door, "Damon, wait!" He turns around almost instantly, "What's the matter?" My voice is shaking "D-Don't leave. Tell me. What'd you wake me up for?"

He sighs, walking back over, "Hey, it's alright. Calm down. Go to sleep." I shake my head, "No. Stay with me. Please." I try to take the edge off the desperation in my voice, but it's futile.

"Adam, it's not a big deal. Relax. Go to sleep. Don't worry about it, okay?" He says, trying to calm me down and reassure me. He's like a new parent. And I'm his newborn baby, crying for the first time. He does his best to make me happy, but isn't sure how. He strokes the side of my face and heads back towards the door.

I feel my heart jump in my chest, and I do the same. I throw my blankets off and run towards him, grabbing him desperately around the waist. He turns around, embracing me, silent for a moment. I let out a sigh of relief, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Adam…" he says quietly, his hand carressing my back, "What's wrong?"

"…..Nothing… as long as you don't leave."

"Why? What's the matter?"

I take a deep breath, "I'm scared, Damon. I'm scared of everything. I can't think, I can hardly sleep. Everything freaks me out. I'm so paranoid just the sound of the wind makes me jump out of my skin. I can't relax, never mind smile, or feel okay, or…anything."

I can't see him in the dark, but I can tell by the tone in his voice that he's troubled, "Adam… I, I had no idea. You never seemed like you were struggling to me. You always looked okay, like nothing was really getting to you. I'm so sorry."

I bite my lip, scared to confess. Telling him that I've been suffering wasn't easy, but it would be nothing compared to this. I hug him tighter, the words unwilling to leave my mouth, "Well, it's really only, I guess it's, it only doesn't hurt when…"

He lets out a sigh of relief, "I guess this makes my life a hell of a lot easier." I narrow my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a lot easier to tell someone how you feel if you already know that they feel the same as you-"

"I don't think I really get what you're saying…"

"Fuck it…" he mutters, making some space in between us.

"No, Damon, I'm sorry, don't leave, please, I-"

My sentence was cut off with a tackle. In a fraction of second, he had me flat on my back, pinned to my bed, submerged in an breath-taking kiss. I'm frozen beneath him as his hands run frantically up and down my sides underneath my shirt, his tongue exploring every inch of my shivering mouth.

I somehow manage to inhale as he carelessly tears my shirt off, ripping it open in the front and pulling it off like jacket. I flinch at the sudden pang of cold nakedness. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it next to mine on the floor. His chest presses against mine, blocking the chill of the air.

Quickly gaining my senses back, I run my hand through his sleek, black hair as our lips crush back together. He grabs my other wrist, pinning it to the bed. He drags his other hand down to my waist, tugging playfully at the strings on the waistband of my pajama pants. I grin as he kisses me, allowing him to sink his tongue back inside of my mouth, where it tangles with mine.

I squirm my arm out from under his and wrap it around his waist, pulling him even closer, our bodies glued together. His mouth slowly moves down to my neck, nipping and kissing all over. "Damon…." I breath, feeling around for his hand. When I find it, I grasp it tightly, getting a feeling of comfort and security.

"Adam," he whispers gently, his face resting on my upper chest, "You're the best thing…." "I don-" I begin to say, but he puts his finger to my lips, "Don't say a word." I take a deep breath as his hand moves steadily into my pants, resting on my upper thigh. "Damon.." I whisper weakly. He kisses my cheek, "It's alright." I sigh, smiling,"I know."

He lays another kiss on my neck and slowly pulls my pants down. He then pulls off my boxers in much the same way, and then takes them both off my ankles together. He tosses them on the floor, then brings his head back to my chest. I run my hand through his hair and kiss him softly, a faint smile on my face.

"You know," I mutter casually, stroking his cheek, "There's a lot of things I want to say, but I kind of don't really feel like it's necessary…" He smiles at me, brushing my lips with his finger tips, "Times like this, the silence tends to speak for itself."

I smile faintly, snuggling my face into his shoulder. "But," he adds with a peck on my head, "We'll have plenty of time to talk after, you know." I bite my lip, playing stupid, "After what?" He sighs, pulling his pants off, "I think I'll give you a clue," he tosses them onto the floor, "It doesn't involve either one of us wearing any clothes." I grin, resting a hand on his hip, "No clothes at all?" "Unless you really want your shirt or some socks." I shake my head, "No, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"…In fact," I add a minute later, "Turn the light on." "Why?" he asks, running his hand up and down my chest. "Because I want to see you naked." I answer plainly, "Can you see me at all?"He nods, "Yeah, a hell of a lot better than you can see me, anyway." I frown slightly, "Get up and turn the light on." "What if I don't want to?" he teases. "Don't pretend like you're all self concious about your body. I've seen most of it, anyway." He rests his cheek on mine, pulling me next to him, "Then what's the big deal?" I sigh deeply, "Key word, there, _most_."

"You're serious?" He asks, sitting up. "Absolutely." "Okay," he mutters, standing up, "I'm game." I smile, pulling the blankets over me as he walks over to the lamp. I rock back and forth in anticipation as he takes his sweet time, "It does not take that long to turn on a light." He laughs, "How many Salvatores does it take to screw on a lightbulb?" I roll my eyes, "One." "Okay, I'll go grab Stefan, then!" I throw my pillow at him, "Don't be an ass." "Oh, looks like I'm not funny. Maybe I won't be naked, either…" he mutters, sarcastically.

Almost out of nowhere, he suddenly turns the light on. Of course, he looks incredible, only he has my pillow on his head and looks really silly.


End file.
